Gone?
by privateroberts12
Summary: Ulrich discovers he wants to find out the secret about his longlost brother but gets more than he expects... First story no flames!
1. Soon

Ulrich discovers he wants to know what happen to his long lost brother but has to take the hard way to find out...

* * *

A young man stood on his balcony looking to the night sky."Sir a word please" another said. "Yes Gunther what is it now" The man growled. "Please Bryon allow me to speak" Gunther asked. "Alright it better be good Gunther or I will have your head" Bryon said angerily. "Sir I do belive we've found him" Gunther said calmly. "WHAT" Bryon yelled " Are you sure cause if your not your going to wish you didn't do a damn thing" Bryon continued. "I am sure sir come here and look" Gunther pointed to the large screen. "Well it seems you are right well what are you doing standing there go get him" Bryon shouted. "Yes sir" Gunther quickly left the room. "Finally I have found you this time nothing will happen to you even if that means killing every civllian in France" Bryon muttered "Soon you will work for me".

* * *

Well it was short but you know the drill read and review! 


	2. What?

I will give you apeek there will by either 10 or 15 chapters.

* * *

Well the gang was not having to much fun Xana had been attacking everyday that week. Odd was busy sleeping

in Miss Hertz class but woke up after hearing the bell. "Odd wait up the cafateria won't get up and run away"

Ulrich said amusingly. But Odd was busy yelling "FOOD" it really annoyed Jeremie. "When will he get over this

food obsession" he muttered to Ulrich. "How about never" both of them chuckled. Then Jim came over "Stern

someone out front wants to see you" Jim said and left to get Odd. "What?" Ulrich asked. "Hey don't look at me

go" Jeremie said. Ulrich did go to the front of the school to see whoever this was. He found a tall young man out

front. "You must be Ulrich" "Yeah and uh who are you" Ulrich asked. "Oh forgive me I am Gunther Schmidt"

Gunther replied. " Ok what do you want me for" Ulrich asked. "I know you heard about you looking foryour

brother and I can help you" Gunther replied. "But I can only help you if you come with me" Gunther continued.

Ulrich thought this over and said "Alright I will come but what about my friends" Ulrich Asked "Oh don't worry

they think your going on a one year trip thanks to my phone call" Gunther answered. Ulrich followed Gunther to

his car not realizing that this trip wpuuld change his life forever.

* * *

Another day another time to review! 


	3. Disapperence

Thanks to Steph2

* * *

Yumi arrived at the cafateria onlyto find Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. _Hmm I wonder were Ulrich is..._ "Hey Yumi"

They all said. "Where's Ulrich" Yumi asked. They all shrugged "We haven't seen him all morning it is pretty

weird if you ask me" Odd said. "I guess whoever wanted him must have had a good reason for wanting him"

Jeremie remarked. "Who was it that wanted him" Aelita asked. "I don't know Aelita I don't know" Yumi just said.

Meanwhile

"Well here we are Ulrich" Gunther finally said after 2 hours. They both got out of the car to strech and went into

an abandon airfield. "Are you sure were in the right place" Ulrich asked "Oh quite oh quite" Gunther replied. He

placed some keys in the lock and opened the doorway to reveal a couple of strong men waiting for them."So

your finally here" one of them muttered. "Ulrich these men are our bodyguards" Gunther said noticing Ulrich

shake a little bit. " what are there names" Ulrich just said " These men are Frank, Sean, Dave and finally Adam"

Gunther said pointing to them each. They each just nodded "So you ready to go" Adam asked Gunther "Yes

were ready" "Are you sure" "Quite" Gunther finished "Then let's go" Dave snapped at them. "Alright" Frank

and Sean said in unison. Ulrich noticed a jet outside the airfield but said nothing but then asked " Where are we

going" Adam answered by saying "Frankfort, Germany" They got in the jet and lefted on a 2 hour long trip.

Back to the group

"Waell this sucks we can't find Ulrich anywhere" Odd whined " Odd look over near the Hermitage" Jeremie said

annoyed. "Nothing at the school" "Nothing in the forest" Yumi and Aelita said. "I don't believe this one bit"

Jeremie muttered "It's not like him to get up and run away" He continued. "You think he was kidnapped" Aelita

offered. "Damn fat chance Aelita" Yumi said. Odd came back only to say nothing. " I can't believe we can't find

him" Odd said. "Ditto" they all said. Then her royal highness came "Well if it isn't the geek crew wheres Ulrich"

Sissi asked but was interupted by her father "Attention Students there has been a disaperence anyone who has

any information of where Ulrich Stern is report it to me that is all" "WHAT my Ulrich missing NNOO" Sissi

screamed.

* * *

Well another chapter is done review review! 


End file.
